The Ultimate Hero
by stonegrl28
Summary: “Na, I’d like to think of this as the time the hero finally rises.” Aaron quipped getting in a battle stance. “Oh we’ll see who rises victorious after everyone learns your little secret. When they do..."
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is just something I randomly thought up & thought it would be fun to do. It's also my first fanfic.

* * *

"Charlie time to get up for school." Mrs. Landers called to her oldest son. "You too Jason."

"Five more minutes." Jason sleepily mumbled.

"Fine." Charlie blearily answered.

With that, Charlie got up, brushed his teeth, got his brother up, & finished getting ready for school.

Thirty minutes later, both were ready to leave for school with S.T.A.N. who was a teacher at their school.

"So S.T.A.N., any pop quizzes I should know about?" Charlie asked on the car ride there.

"Charlie you know that as a teacher I can't tell you that. If I did, then it wouldn't be a pop quiz anymore." S.T.A.N. replied.

"Aw, come on S.T.A.N. please? You know I had a long night." Charlie said, secretly referring to his late night fight with Powers who not only ended up getting away, but also telling the Omega Defiance everything about him which now put everyone around him in danger.

"Wait, how does S.T.A.N. know that you had a late night? Didn't go to bed at like 10?" Jason asked.

"Well we're here." S.T.A.N. announced, saving Charlie from coming up with an excuse.

Once Jason was out of ear shot, Charlie said, "Thanks S.T.A.N. I really didn't want to lie to him again. He's suspicious enough as it is."

"You're welcome Charlie. Now you better get to class unless you want to be late. You have…2:34 seconds to get there."

"Thanks S.T.A.N. Cya later." Charlie called over his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this. Now please just click that rectangular button right below this. It would be extremely helpful.


	2. Bad News

A/N: Sorry for making all of you wait so long for the second chapter. I just needed to go through it to make sure it was what I wanted before I posted it up here. Anyway... on to the story.

* * *

'_Man running around this track sure gets annoying quick.' _Charlie thought to himself.

"Charlie?" his teacher called as he passed him for the last time.

"Yes?" Charlie responded.

"Apparently someone in the office needs you." Mr. Norwood, his P.E. teacher, explained.

"What for?" Charlie asked.

"Didn't say, just said that they need you quick." Mr. Norwood replied handing him the note.

"Ok thanks. But wait, what about my last lap?" Charlie questioned.

"Forget it. You were pretty much done anyway." Mr. Norwood told Charlie.

"Ok thanks. Bye." Charlie called over his shoulder while leaving.

While running to the locker room, Charlie thought to himself, _'I wonder what person in the office needs to see me? I didn't do anything wrong.' _

After getting changed back into his normal clothes, he stared walking to the office when he spotted S.T.A.N.

"S.T.A.N. what are doing here? Does Mr. Hall need me?" Charlie quickly asked.

"Yes & it was actually me who called you. Mr. Hall has some news about the Omega Defiance. Please hold for him." S.T.A.N. replied.

"Aaron," Mr. Hall's voice said coming through S.T.A.N.'s mouth. "I have good news & bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news, please." Charlie responded.

"Ok the bad news is that the Omega Defiance knows where you are right now & are on their way. The good news is that obviously I have found them. They are two minutes away from your school. Even with the SSJ you can't lead them away from there. You're going to have to fight where you are. I've already checked & there is no other way. I'm sorry Aaron Stone." Mr. Hall explained ending the conversation.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being so patient while my beta & I talked back & forth about how to fix the mistakes I originally made. Now like last time, please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Without it how would I be able to grow as an author?


	3. Plans

A/N: Thank you guys so much for read & reviewing my story so far. I hope you like this next chapter. It will probabily be the last one for awhile because school starts for me tommorow. But I'll try to keep this updated on a weekly basis. So here's the next part of The Ultimate Hero.

* * *

S.T.A.N. blinked a few times after Mr. Hall ended the transmission.

"S.T.A.N. you heard what Mr. Hall said right?" Charlie cautiously asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." S.T.A.N. replied.

"Ok then I have just one question. How the heck am I suppose to fight here without anyone getting hurt, finding out who I am, and/or becoming a victim in one way or another?" Charlie wondered feeling frustrated.

"Ok here's what we do." S.T.A.N. explained whispering in Charlie's ear. "First I'll literally sound the alarm. I'll tell everyone to go into lockdown mode. They're more likely to believe me because I'm a teacher. No offence. As I'm doing that, you head for the front of the school to fight them there & try to lead them away. I'll meet you as soon as I can. If anyone notices you missing, I'll cover for you." S.T.A.N. quickly explained.

"So let me get this straight. I'm supposed to go up against the Defiance alone?" Charlie questioned anxiously.

"Well I'll send Emma also, but until I can make my escape without anyone noticing, it will be just you two." S.T.A.N. told Charlie.

"Ok this is just great. Emma & I are basically walking into a trap." Charlie angrily said.

"Charlie I'm sorry but that's the best we can do for now. There's no more time to say anything else, the Omega Defiance will be here in less than a minute, go." S.T.A.N quickly told Charlie.

With that, Charlie, well now Aaron Stone sprinted for the front doors to face the biggest battle of his life so far.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the last one. Now please review as normal. Thank you.


	4. The Battle Begins

A/N: Ok I'd like to take the time right now to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. x-whitemagic58-X, Danni4ever, SadieYuki, & NinjaPadawan. I'd also like to thank my beta Carla K. Thank you all so much for reading my story so far even though it may stink. This is my first fanfic after all. Now on to the story.

* * *

S.T.A.N. was right. As soon as he got to the front of the school, there were three members of the Omega Defiance were waiting for him.

"Welcome to your downfall, Aaron Stone, or should we say Charlie Landers?" Tatianna sneered.

"Actually, I'd like to think of this as the time the hero finally rises." Aaron quipped getting ready to fight.

"Oh we'll see who rises victorious after everyone learns your little secret. When they do, they'll be so mad at you for lying to them that they'll toss you out like garbage." General Cross threatened.

"Go ahead. See if I care." Aaron bluffed.

"Well you may not care if people find out your secret, but we know someone who will." Zero threatened while switching on a link on his phone. The link showed Mr. Hall tied up in a small dark room somewhere surrounded by Dr. Necros, & Elias Powers.

Aaron stood there shocked. After all he had just talked to Mr. Hall two minutes ago.

"Aaron, listen to me, do not let your secret be revealed in any way. I'll be fine. You just worry about keeping your identity a secret." Mr. Hall ordered.

"I can't do that Mr. Hall. I'd feel guilty forever if I let that happen." Aaron answered still in a battle stance.

"Aaron I'm giving you an order. You have to follow it." Mr. Hall replied.

"Once again I'm going to have to ignore that order. I'll get you out of there Mr. Hall." Aaron replied.

It was then that Dark Tamera aka Emma & S.T.A.N. both showed up.

"Oh look you brought more people to witness your defeat." Tatianna taunted.

"Not on our watch." Emma fiercely said. With that she got ready to fight also.

Shortly after, the battle began.

Aaron tried to deliver a powerful blast to Zero so that he couldn't mess with his equipment. But it was too late. Zero had already shut down his entire power pack. In other words, none of Aaron's equipment worked. Emma then tried her weapons but got the same result.

Both of them failed to notice however that S.T.A.N. got shut down. Shortly after, S.T.A.N. woke up again but with a new programming. Apparently Zero had also found a way to override Asimov's laws making S.T.A.N. able to fight humans.

"Great looks like we're doing this the hard way Em." Aaron retorted while going in to give General Cross a round house kick, as he was the closest. At the same time, Dark Tamera went in to deliver a spinning kick to Tatianna. Both were still clueless as to what had just happened with S.T.A.N.

Surprisingly for Aaron, General Cross just stood there. He didn't try to move out of the way or anything.

It was a few seconds later that he realized why. They were all wearing Dr. Necros' liquid armor. In other words it seemed like they had no way to defeat the Defiance.

But Dark Tamera & Aaron weren't known for giving up.

Instead they gave each other a pained look & quickly retreated to a secluded spot to come up with a game plan quick. As they were running they noticed that S.T.A.N. was standing with the Omega Defiance.

Luckily for Aaron & Dark Tamera, S.T.A.N. was able to override his new programming. He was only able to do it long enough to get a short message to them. "Aaron & Dark Tamera run." Was all he was able to say before being shut down again.

With that, both of them left, running for the skate park of all places knowing that the Defiance would never think of looking for them there.

All present members of the Defiance watched them leave knowing they would be coming back for round two.

* * *

A/N: Now that you're done reading the chapter, please press that rectangular button right below this. I'd like to know what you guys think of it. Also if you haven't already, please read the A/N I posted at the top. Thanks.


	5. The Battle Continues

A/N: I'm so sorry for how late this. It's just that I've gotten so busy with school. Well that & I'm writing another story at the same time even though I promised myself I wouldn't. Anway, thanks for sticking with my story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Ok Emma what should we do? It's only you & I now. None of our weapons work," Aaron said asked stressed. "We can't call Mr. Hall because he's literally tied up, S.T.A.N. is now gone, all the members of the Omega Defiance are wearing the liquid armor, well the ones that are here anyway, & they're just waiting to reveal our secrets at any moment. When they do that the media will be all over us making the fight difficult if not impossible."

"First of all calm down. We can't think straight if we're not calm. Second, I don't know for once. I was hoping you had something." Dark Tamera anxiously replied.

"Actually, wait. I think I got something. It's risky but it's the only plan we got." Aaron stated. "Do you still have, or can you get your hands on, the party crasher upgrade? If we can hear what they are planning then maybe we can find a way to stop it."

"You're lucky that I have ONE more at my house. As long as they haven't stopped by there yet then we should be fine." Dark Tamera explained, getting up to go to her house.

______________________________________________________

"Marvelous work so far everyone. Everything is going according to plan. Now we just have to focus on finding his family & using them against him also. After that, he will have no choice but to give in to us." Dr. Necrose evilly stated through the phone connection.

With that said, the four (including S.T.A.N.) spit up and went to search for Jason & Amanda Landers.

______________________________________________________

"How much longer are we going to be stuck in this stupid lockdown mode? It's boring. I'm going to text Charlie. See if he can give me any ideas." Jason told his friend Freddy.

____________________________________________________

"Ok Emma where did you put it?" Aaron questioned while looking around the room.

"Behind my cork board. I'll get it." Dark Tamera replied, walking over to get it.

It was then that Charlie's phone went off.

"Why do you have that with you? You aren't supposed to have it on missions. If it went off like that in front of the Defiance then they'd be so quick to use it against you, you wouldn't realize what they were doing till it was too late!" Dark Tamera scolded.

"Gees I'm sorry I'll be sure to turn it off from now on. It won't happen again. Just let me see what this is about." Aaron sarcastically retorted while checking his phone.

_"Bro, stuck in lockdown, what now?"_ Aaron silently read.

"_If anyone tries to hurt you, or take you somewhere in one way or another, try to escape then call me."_ Aaron quickly responded. "Sorry Em. Apparently the school is still in lockdown. We have to get there before The Defiance finds my brother." _I just hope they haven't yet._

_____________________________________________________

"Are you sure the boy is in there?" Tatianna questioned, annoyed.

"Yes 100% sure. He is in room 611 on the east side of the building." S.T.A.N. stated, pointing out the room on a map he had.

With that, S.T.A.N. quickly folded up the map & followed Tatianna into the building.

______________________________________________________

"So here's the plan, boy." General Cross started explaining to Zero. "First, you knock out the security and power systems. After that, we go to the second floor and grab Amanda. Should be pretty easy since everything will be chaos once the power goes out."

A few seconds later, the entire building went dark.

"Now is our chance; let's move!" General Cross ordered, already running into the building.

It was at that moment that Mr. Hall received a call saying that the power went out in the building Amanda Landers was in.

After receiving the message, he quickly contacted Aaron, telling

him what happened and where to go.

A few minutes later, Aaron & Dark Tamera were both at the building where his mother worked.

"Ok Aaron here is the plan. We wait for them to come out then we take them down." Dark Tamera told.

"Wait about my mom? She is going to notice something is up. She will ask questions. She'll most likely recognize me." Aaron desperately replied, trying to keep his secret.

"I'm sorry but we don't have to worry about that. We will save your mom now and think of an excuse later. That is the best we can do." Dark Tamera explained.

A few seconds later, General Cross and Zero both emerged from building with Amanda as their hostage.

"Mom!" Aaron screamed, not thinking of the consequences.

* * *

A/N: Oh a cliffhanger. I wonder what's going to happen next. Oh wait...I already know. Muhahahahahaha. Sort of. Now that You've read the story, I command you to review it. If you don't I get get Elias Powers to track you down. Muhahahahahahaha.


End file.
